Spiderman: Chapter 1: The Lost Ones
by MBosco
Summary: Spider-man must team up with his old enemy Venom to investigate the disappearances of both the police and also of armed criminals.  There search takes them to the sewer where they find something that nothing could ever prepare them for...
1. Chapter 1

Spider-man sat perched on the rooftop of a building in New York City relaxing as best as he could. Crime in the city had spiked as wars between mob bosses like the Kingpin and Silvermane ramped up to an all-time high. The problem was that he could not find the lairs of either crime boss. All he knew was that the Rhino, Scorpion, Mysterio, Doc Oc, and even Carnage were working with the Kingpin while Sandman, Shocker, Hammerhead, Electro and Vulture were working with Silvermane. Shaking his head and sighing, Spider-man leapt off the building and shot out a web line, swinging over the city. A five on five super villain battle, not to mention thousands of gang members, thugs, combat robots and hired mercenaries were fighting openly in the streets, put even more innocent lives at risk. As he pondered this, he saw something swing behind a building over his shoulder. "Oh great." he said, "The only one who can sneak up on and/or follow me without triggering my spider-sense is Venom. I so do NOT have the time for this."

Quickly, he swung to the top of the Daily Bugle, his day job as Peter Parker, and waited on top of the enormous B. After several seconds it seemed like he was mistaking till suddenly, something hit him in the back and knocked him clean off the building. The big inky black symbiote swung down after him calling, "Parker! We need to talk. NOW!"

Swinging up onto a water tower, Spider-man sat on it tensed for action. "The only time you ever want to 'talk' to me is when you're trying to ruin my life or kill me, Brock. Why would this be any different?"

The creature's head pealed back to reveal the face of the man Eddie Brock. He answered with a hint of a strain from controlling the creature that engulfed him in the suite, "You've heard about the disappearances. I want to know your leads, Parker."

It took Parker a moment to realize what the other was saying. "I only have this, Brock: Cops, Mercenaries hired by the gangsters, heavy-hitting gang members and a few the weird creatures in the sewers have gone missing. No innocents have been hurt as far as I have heard. Why does this interest you anyway as long as I'm not involved and no one innocent is getting hurt?"

Brock pulled a camera from behind his back and said, "I'm trying to start forgiving you and moving on, Parker. While doing that, I thought I would take a leaf from your book and snap some photos to see if I can get Jonah to give me my old job back. If not, there are plenty of other news papers who will give me a job"

Spider-man was nonplussed at the idea that a near-psychotic monster was capable of forgiveness. Not wanting to push his luck however, Spider-man said, "Well okay. Good luck with that. If I get anything else I'll try to find you. I'll put in a good word to Jonah too."

Brock's Venom suite face game back over his head. "I…" and he struggled with an inner demon that seemed to be fighting even the words he spoke, "…would appreciate that, Parker. I'll be seeing you around."

He leapt off to pursue some other lead, leaving Spider-man shaking his head. "I must be losing my mind. That or he is finally developing one. Oh well. Back to work for me."

He went into the vent and changed his clothes before hopping entering through a closet near the elevator. Checking his watched, he grimaced. Only fifteen minutes early. That's not the best way to start the day. With quick strides, he made his way to Robby's office. The man said, "Go to Jonah, he wants to see some of you pictures and also has another assignment for you."

Peter nodded and went in. The tallish man stood at the window, smoking a cigar. As soon as the door shut behind Peter, Jay Jonah Jamison swung around, snapping irritably, "Parker, where have you been? I've been waiting for you for almost an hour now. Show me those pictures. There the only thing you're good for around here."

Despite himself, Peter couldn't help but grin. He hand a folder over to his boss, who fired him nearly three days a week and wondered why he was late the day after the fact. As Jonah flipped through the selection of photos, he muttered under his breath, "Is this the best you can do? Geez, Parker! What do I pay you fo.." and he stopped, gaping at one of them. It was a perfect photo of Spider-man firing a sticky spray of webbing at a heavily armed mercenary while kicking another square in the chest. It showed two injured cops and another punching out a third mercenary. Jonah looked at Peter saying, "Please tell me you have more like this, Parker."

Peter pulled four other photos from behind his back and handed them over. Jonah looked at them, his face continuing to display wonder and outright glee. With a triumphant laugh, he slapped the photos down and said, "Parker you really outdid yourself this time. It looks like the Kingpin's goons were fighting the cops when Spider-man came and showed them whose boss."

Peter was a little surprised as Jonah rarely ever complimented Spider-man or even admitted him to be a good guy. "That's what it looked like to me too, Jonah. Thanks. Um…Robby said you may have another assignment for me."

Jonah nodded and said, "Yeah. I need you to start tracking down leads on these missing people. It's pretty strange that only people who go regularly armed and dangerous are going missing don't you think?"

Peter nodded and his heart sank. He knew that he would be bound to run into Venom at some point in time if he pursued this lead. He also knew that whoever it was had to be stopped. Cops and SWAT where going missing. They needed protected too half the time. "I'm already on it, Jonah."

An hour later, he was swinging through the streets. It was getting late and he needed at least four or five hours of sleep or else he would probably not last the night doing anything. Besides, Mary Jane was waiting for him. He smiled inside his costume, thinking of his beloved wife. A pang of guilt spiked in his heart at putting her through all of this as a super hero. With a sigh, he promised for the one thousand and first time that he would make it up to her. Suddenly, he found that Venom was swinging beside him. Starting out of his thoughts, he said, "Woah! Where on earth did you pop from, Brock."

He saw the fangs bared in a sinister grin saying, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare. I was wondering if you think that it would be a good idea for us to team up? I mean this thing has taken down whole groups of mercenaries and those weird lizard things in the sewers. That's something even I would break a sweat doing."

Spider-man couldn't help but grin and ask, "Why Brock, are you asking me for help? That is uncharacteristically human of you. Sure I would love to help."

Venom snarled and said, "I am not asking for your help, I am offering mine. You know how to find the legit stories and I figure if I tag along with you then I'll be able to find a worthwhile one and we can share the credit. Reasonably of course, but we will discuss that later."

Spider-man thought about if for a bit and then nodded, "Alright but I need to get some sleep. I don't have the luxury of a suit that keeps me going even while I'm asleep."

Venom grinned again and said, "Well whose fault is that now?" Spider-man didn't answer the question. He simply said, "I'll see you tomorrow. We can meet at the Bugle and begin from there."

From over his shoulder, he heard Venom say, "Sweet dreams Parker." A shudder ran Spider-man's spine.

The next morning, the two wall-crawlers were swinging their way above the traffic of the city. Neither said much and neither had any idea where to start. For a brief break from all the swinging, they sat on top of a smaller building. After a few moments, Spidey said, "Hey Brock, I was thinking, I know dangerous stuff right? What if we were to try the sewers? I mean, we can get those out of the way and then cover the city by sectors."

Venom nodded and said, "I was thinking the same thing. I guess both great and not so great minds think alike after all, Parker. Lets go."

They found a sewer great, moved it and hopped in. It was dark. Venom could see fine in the dark but Spider-man was not so fortunate. He pulled a small but powerful flashlight from his utility belt and clicked it on. They made their way through tunnel by tunnel. From dozens of past experiences, they both knew the entire sewer network pretty well. Hours went by without even the sight of a lizard man, which was completely out of the ordinary. The sewers were usually infested with them, requiring armed guards to go down even with simple repair men. But this time, it was almost empty. After awhile, they came to a water main. The last time Spider-man had been in there, there were lizard men coming out of every single tunnel, pipe and crack. Now, not a single one was visible. A clang sounded from above and one lone creature skittered down the wall towards another pipe. Thinking fast, Venom shot a long stream of web fluid, sticking the creature to the wall. With leaps, the duo leapt up to talk to the creature. Venom spoke first, "Alright, Tiny. Where are all of your friends? Why is this forsaken sewer so empty? Why are so many people disappearing?"

Terrified, the lizard was only too willing to talk. "Something is stalking both above and below the ground in New York City. A creature that can disappear and reappear at will. It has hunted and killed most of my brethren, forcing the rest into hiding. I can show you where our proudest warriors have gone and not returned from. But I will go no further."

Venom cut the webbing and the lizard man led them down dozens of pipes, tunnels and waterways. Nearly an hour and a half later, the creature pointed down a tunnel and said, "Twelve of our best went down that tunnel and have not returned. I can't go any further."

Venom looked at Spider-man and said, "Well Parker, ladies first." Spidey did a mock curtsy and said, "Why thank you Brock, you're too kind."

They began to run down the tunnel until it hooked up with a water line. To the left was a grate blocking the way so they jumped to the ceiling and began to crawl. Before long, they came to a collapsed section of wall. They entered the gap and found themselves in a room. In that room were dozens of skulls still attached to spinal columns and skins on the walls. Most were obviously human. Spider-man moved his mask and hurled and even Venom gasped and said, "What the…"

A roar came from somewhere in the tunnels. It sounded like nothing either had ever heard before. It was the sound of a monster from another world. It was the sound of a demon who comes a-calling in the nightmares of the mightiest men. It was the sound of a predator who knew his pray was close.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Spiderman and Venom waited in hiding for the strange creature to enter its trophy room. A low rumble emanated from out of nowhere when suddenly a very large creature just appeared out of thin air. It was at least eight feet tall and had gauntlets with claws and a shoulder mounted pack with what looked like a camera or maybe a gun on it. It's face was covered by a metal mask and its head had long hair-like strands on its head. Both the super heroes set up there cameras and tensed for the pounce. With a snarl, Venom leapt at the strange creature, tackling it to the ground with his super strength. He did not expect it to be quite strong itself. With a swift and skillful move, the strange creature flung venom off and leapt up just in time for Spidey to land a flying double kick to the chest, causing it to fly back and his the wall, causing a long crack. As Venom leapt a second time, the big creature raised his hand and launched a net from its gauntlet, enveloping Venom and pinning him to the wall. Spiderman shot lines of web fluid at the creature, completely wrapping it up. He then turned to Venom and saw that the net was constricting, pressing Venom harder against the wall. The symbiote began to scream, with the bodies of both the host and the suite writhing. Thinking fast, Spidey fired a line of webbing at each of the anchors on the net and pulled hard. They loosened but the lines snapped before they came out. A sound of blades and a roar sounded form behind Spidey. He turned just in time to see the alien hunter cut itself free and charge at him, wrist bladed gauntlets at the ready. Relying mostly on his spider-sense, Spiderman dodged and ducked, punching and kicking where he could. As strong as he was though, he could do no more than bruise the tough skin and muscle of the creature. Leaping high, Spidey grabbed and stuck to the ceiling and fired a pair of small balls of web fluid from his web spinners. They exploded and encased the tall monster in sticky webbing, thicker than what he had used before. Thinking fast, Spidey ran and kicked at the creatures legs with all his might, causing it to topple over and crash heavily to the concrete. He then picked it up, it was heavier than he thought it should have been and threw it out of the gap in the wall. Moving fast, Spidey ran to Venom and saw that whatever it was that the net was made of was causing the symbiote much pain and it was beginning to slowly separate from Eddy Brock, who would literally be cut to pieces while he was still alive. Again, he shot web fluid at each of the anchors. This time, though, he made it thicker and much stronger. This time when he yanked, all the anchors came out and the net pulled away from Venom and snapped into its anchors. Venom leapt up and said, "We need to regroup, Parker. We know there this thing lives now. We can come after it at our leisure, but before we do we need a solid plan."

They both leapt to the sealing and crawled down a pipe. Just as they both climbed out the other side, two blue bolts flashed under them and exploded as they struck the wall. A roar followed and the two heroes knew that they were now the hunted and this Predator would not stop looking for them until either they were dead or it was. Before long, they leapt out through a city grate and took to the air. It was night and storm clouds were rolling over New York City. Rain was falling and the thunder rolled as the two heroes landed on top of a nearby building and ran under the cover of an overhang from another building. Spiderman bent over, breathing heavily and Venom watched out into the rain to be sure they were not followed. After a moment, Spidey said, "Okay. What do we do? That net seemed to effect the symbiote badly and I would assume that the creature's other weapons will do the same. Not only that, my spider-sense tells me that those energy bolts are probably enough to turn both of us into body parts."

Venom's face rolled back to reveal Brock's face. He was none to happy about the whole affair and was scowling irritably, "I don't know, Parker. I've only ever come close to killing YOU and a few measly criminals who were praying on the innocent. You fight super powered freaks all the time. You make the plan."

Parker pulled off his mask and wrung it out as best as he could and took a deep breath. After a moment he said, "As you said, we know where he lives. I think that when we go back there, we should be a little better equipped for just about anything. I'm gonna where my iron spider suit that Tony Stark gave me. That should help me out. I think…" and he paused for a second and put his still damp mask back on his face before finishing, "…I think it would be best to go back down there and make it to the treasure room only slightly earlier than we did today. That way, we can trap that hunter."

Brock looked at him with ill-concealed contempt and said, "Oh yeah? What about the fact that all its weapons can probably hurt ME? What about the fact that it is strong enough to take hits from both of us and still stand back up? Our webbing is nowhere near strong enough to hold it either. Do you have answers for those questions, Parker?"

Spider-man stood silent for several minutes and said, "Lets go to my hideout. We can finalize everything there. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can come up with semi-full proof solutions for everything."

This caused Venom to shake his head and laugh, not even attempting to hide his disgust for his temporary partner. They both took off and headed to an old apartment building in down town Brooklyn. When they arrived, Parker said, "Okay Brock. Help me out here if you think that you can do better than that. I think setting a well laid trap is the only way to catch this monster. What do you think?"

Brock shook his head and said, "No, no. We need to lure it out and into a secluded area where we have more room to move. Let's lead it to Central Park tomorrow. That is secluded enough and there is plenty of room to fight it. It's much better than staying nearly trapped in a sewer with it and its crazy weapons."

Spiderman shook his head, saying "It has a cloaking device, Brock. One that is more advanced than either Stark Enterprise or Oscorp can come near to mastering. The only way we will be able to sense it is by spider-sense. Perhaps if we lured it into one of the larger underground rooms or caverns in the sewers after having closed most of the other entrances? That way we will have plenty of room to move and it won't be able to go anywhere."

Venom rubbed his chin before saying, "Not too bad an idea. What about the fact that our best weapon, our webbing, is too weak to hold it? We are gonna need it tomorrow."

Spiderman pulled a chemistry set out of a drawer and began to set up a small workshop on an old desk. While he worked, he said, "Your webbing, since it is symbiote webbing will be much stronger than mine and should hold. I will be making a back of much more dense webbing and impact webbing. The only thing is that the cartridges will empty faster and my impact webbing will be slower and less accurate. As for its strange toughness, I think that the Iron Spiderman will be a little bit of help with that."

Venom nodded and said, "Alright. I like this plan. I'm going to get some rest. I haven't slept in almost month an even a man with a super powered suit like me needs to sleep every once in awhile." Spidey nodded as he began to mix chemicals and called after him, "Sweet dreams, Brock."

The next morning, Spiderman and Venom went to the sewer grate that they had used to escape the previous day. Cautiously, they retraced their steps and made their way back to the trophy room. When they reached it, all was quiet. Suddenly, Spideys spider-sense went off and a laser net closed behind both of them and the Predator appeared below them, throwing strange bladed weapons and firing its plasma weapon. Both heroes dodged and leapt in the limited space they had as sparks and debris began to fall around them. Thinking fast, Spidey fired a ball of impact webbing and Venom used his own to tangle the creature up. It crashed into a pool of slime. They were about to set upon it when a grating sound came from the bundle and the wrist blades shot out. Slowly but surely, they began to cut through. Spidey was about to leap upon it but when Venom said, "Remember the plan, lets go!"

Swiftly, they fled through the tunnels towards the larger underground caverns where they would hopefully be able to trap it. As they went, Spiderman began to set his new inventions up. They were motion sensitive web mines that would either block or entangle their opponent. When they reached their destination Venom said, "Look Parker, we need to kill this thing. There is really no other way to beat it. If you aren't okay with that then you should leave."

Spiderman shook his red and gold head and said, "I'm not leaving, Brock. We can do this together. If killing it is the only option than so be it. We will kill it. I'm gonna set more web mines and get a few other traps ready for our large guest. What are you gonna do Brock?" The symbiote smiled and leapt to a wall, saying "I'm gonna disarm it as much as possible."

Before long, the creature walked through the portal with its shoulder mounted gun swiveling around and a spear type weapon in its hand. It growled and look around. Suddenly, Brock fired two strands of web fluid and yanked off the shoulder mounted weapon and the mask. The creatures face was hideous, with a large forehead, an open mouth full of sharp teeth and four fleshy mandibles that extended from the corners of his mouth with pointed bone or teeth on the end of each. It roared its challenge to its unseen attackers as Venom leapt down to meet it. Suddenly, a series of explosions rang out in the cavern as the hunter pressed a switch on one of his gauntlets. Chunks of walls and supports began to collapse, causing Spiderman, Venom and the predator to dive for cover. When the dust settled, Spidey got up and switched his mask to night vision, just in time to see the hunter stand up not even twenty feet from him. He quickly look around. Venom was nowhere to be seen and there was no way out. Spiderman was alone with the creature.

Venom picked himself up. The symbiote had suffered a little from the blast as flames had licked at it. Brock, however was utterly unharmed. He retracted the face of the symbiote and put his head in his hands, trying to control the screaming creature that engulfed him. As the symbiote began to heal itself, Brock straightened and looked around. The symbiote gave him exceptional night vision, even in absolute darkness. The tunnel to the larger cavern was completely blocked and the only way to go back was back through the trophy room. He had to find a way in. As much as he hated Parker, the Brock half of Venom wanted to do the right thing and save his old enemy. He felt that, if he could do that then he could conquer any demon. The symbiote half of Venom had been changing over the years. It wasn't as aggressive or hateful as it used to be. It was more compliant than it was when he had first joined with it. As Venom made his way down the tunnel, he ruminated on why this may be.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-man and the extra terrestrial predator faced one another off in the tunnel. There was nowhere to go and Spidey knew that this fight would be the fight of his life. The creature roared a challenge out to Spider-man and spread its great muscular arms apart. Blades came from his gauntlets and it slowly approached. Spider-man understood and extended his three metal arms. They were not much good for fighting but he would take anything he could use against his opponent. He dropped low and made his way towards the alien hunter. As soon as it came within range, the creature attacked with powerful strikes, driving Spider-man back with each though the suit he war allowed Spider-man to actually be able to block the blows. With a powerful kick, the creature sent him sprawling and stood over him triumphantly roaring. Using one of his extra arms, he grabbed the creatures leg and tripped it before it had the chance to cut him clean in two. Falling onto one knee, the creature was vulnerable to attack. With a powerful double-kick, Spidey sent it sailing through the passage and landing heavily in the mucky puddles. As one, they leapt up and charge one another, trading blows and locking fists, striving to gain mastery over one another. After nearly a half hour of this, they broke off and took a deep breath. Even in the iron spider-suit, Spidey realized that this creature had him outmatched. Firing two pellets of impact webbing, Spider-man attempted to gain the upper hand but only succeeded in tangling the great creature up momentarily as it cut through the webbing with its clawed hands and bladed gauntlets. Seeing this, Spider-man began to become truly afraid. No other opponent, not Venom nor Carnage, not Kraven the Hunter nor the Scorpion and not even the Black Tarantula had ever given him this much trouble. There was nowhere he could go. No grating that lead to the streets above nor any open passage ways. He was utterly alone with the creature. Steeling himself, he said to the predator, "Well lets finish this. Common! Come and get me you freak!" To his surprise and disconcertion, the Predator made a gargling noise that sounded like laughter and repeated what he said back to him. Again it came after him, attempting to cleave him with its gauntlet blades and attempting to destroy him with heavy blows with fists and with kicks. It was slow but stronger than anything Spidey had ever faced before and he found himself wishing Venom was there to aide in the fight against such a formidable opponent. Using all that was left of his dense webbing and new impact webbing, Spider-man was able to leave it writhing in a mess of sticky fluid. Doubting that it would hold long, he turned and looked around the tunnel. The only plausible way of escape was a collapsed tunnel entrance. Running to it, Spidey prayed that it was on the entrance and not the entire tunnel that collapsed. Loading up his more conventional web fluid into his web shooters, he began to move the rocks when he heard a roar behind him. The predator was still coming after him. Thinking Spider-man began to hurl the stones at it, causing it to raise its great hands to attempt to ward off the flying stones. Suddenly, the collapsed tunnel entrance exploded and Venom was their, his face in a snarl as he came through. Spider-man said, "Brock! Thank goodness you're here. This thing is too tough for one of us to face it alone."

Venom grinned and said, "Well then lets waste him together then, Parker. Me first!" and he attacked fiercely, driving the creature back and giving it many bloody gashes and even breaking a few bones. With a powerful sweep, the predator knocked him sprawling and Spider-man renewed his attack on the monster, punching, kicking and dodging as he delivered blow after blow to its head and abdomen. Faster than sight, its great hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He dangled there by the throat, trying to pries its hand open as it mockingly played back something or another the Spidey had said. Venom hurtled out of the dark and tackled the creature from behind, driving it to the ground and causing it to let go of Spidey. The two powerful creatures rolled over and over, pounding and beating each other as Spider-man coughed and held his slightly damaged throat. As soon as he recovered, he stood up and was about to leap in when the vision in his mask shorted out. Quickly, he retracted the mask just in time to be bowled over by Venom who had been sent flying towards him. The creature stood facing them both when they stood, roaring defiantly. "How is this thing able to take us both? Is it really that strong?" said Parker in frustration. Venom was equally frustrated. "It's something neither of us are familiar with and it seems to be familiar with super-powered beings, including symbiotes. But we have to

beat it or else it will continue to kill throughout New York city." They both began to circle in opposite directions so that the creature had to divide his focus between them both. As they were both on either side of it, it charged Venom, leaving itself open to Spider-man who fired a thick stream of webbing which entangled its feet and sent it sprawling. Venom was in it before it was up and he pummeled at it. Green glowing blood sprayed as Venom continued to rain blows upon it. Again, it got the symbiote off and went after him just as Spider-man came at it from behind again. For what seemed like forever they battled on until it became clear that they would not win without some sort of help. They ran through the hole that Venom had made and went back into the great cavern. There, they leapt up and began to climb the walls. Into the cavern came the alien predator and it observed them, throwing or shooting no weapons, just staring and growling angrily at them, waiting for them to come down and finish the fight. "What now?" said both the super-heroes at the same time. They remained silent as they contemplated the issue. This thing was powerful and experienced in fighting their kind and seemed as though it could not tire anymore than they could with their enhanced suits. Looking up, Spider-man saw a large grate that lead to yet another water passage. He leapt up and ripped it from the wall. With a great heave, he hurled it at the Predator who tried to avoid it but took the grate in the side. More green blood sprayed out but the creature stood back up, its side gushing the glowing ooze. To their surprise, it fled and they followed it as fast as they could. Through the tunnels they went until they came to passage that lead to the subway. There they saw it leap on top of a passing car. Quickly they leapt and barely caught on to the last car of the subway. Again, they ran along the car towards the front where they saw the predator messing with his wrist gauntlet. Suddenly, he vanished. Anticipating this, Spider-man hit a switch on his belt and inferred vision switched on in his mask, outlining the predator's heat signature, though it did flicker in and out. It turned to face them and roared, unsheathing its wrist blades. "Parker, I can't see it? Can that hi tech suit of yours?" Spidey said, "Yes I can kinda. Just use your spider-sense, Brock. It won't let you down."

The massive creature charged with a roar and its feet made heavy thudding noises as he gained momentum. Venom slammed feet first into it's chest while Spider-man dodged behind it and grabbed its legs. With a loud crash, it thudded to the roof of the car. Venom leapt on top and pummeled it as hard as he could while Spider-man fought to keep its legs still. As they fought, they could tell it was getting weaker and weaker with every blow. Suddenly, it managed to wrestle Venom off and Spidey jumped on top of it, anchoring himself with his three mechanical legs and pounding the creature with his bare hands. It's hideous face was covered in green bleeding gashes where Venom had continuously punched him. One of its mandibles was at an odd angle compared to the others. After a few minutes, it gave up struggling and took every blow. Spider-man stopped paused, gasping for air. "Why are you here?" He gasped out in frustration. "What do you want from us?" The creature coughed and spat blood to the side before saying in a very deep and gravely voice that sounded nothing like Spider-man had every heard before. "I am the hunter. You are the pray. You have fought well, human." It continued to lay there, gasping for breath. "I can tell you are not even close to dying. What now?" asked Spidey warely. After a few minutes, the creature said, "You will kill me or let me recover so we may resume our battle, though I believe the result will be the same." Deep in his heart, Spider-man did not want to kill this creature. He didn't want to kill anyone or anything but he feared he had no choice. "You have to do it, Parker. You have to end the danger to our city." Spider-man sighed, knowing that it was very close to the truth. This creature was a merciless killer and treated humans as big game, nothing more. It was far too dangerous to be left alive. He reached down and grabbed the creatures throat, squeezing. It did not struggle or writhe. It just lay there as he felt his windpipe being crushed in a grip of iron. Spider-man felt everything inside him rebel against what he had to do and in the end, he just couldn't. He released his grip and stood saying, "I can't do it Brock." After a pause, Venom sighed and said in a surprising gentle and almost sympathetic voice. "You can go, Parker. I'll take care of it."

Parker nodded his head and turned around. The subway trains next stop was less than a mile ahead and he jumped off as soon as it stopped. He went straight to the Daily Bugle and waited there for what seemed like hours, brooding on the recent happenings in New York. His mind wandered in the past through all the weird things he had done and weird creatures he had fought to get to this point. This one was different though. The alien had fought with a sense of honor but made it clear that he would not stop until he was done hunting or dead. Coming out of his daze, Spidey noticed that Venom was sitting next to him with his chin in his hand, probably thinking along the same lines. "Did you do it, Brock?" asked Spider-man. Venom nodded, saying "Yeah I did." They were quiet again for awhile till Spider-man pulled a data stick out of the metal container that held his three back legs. "Here, all the pictures we had plus some others are in here. I downloaded them on the way out. They're all yours, Eddie." Venom's face peeled back and he took it saying, "Thanks, Parker. This means a lot to me." Again, they were silent. After nearly an hour of brooding, Spider-man said, "Well I'm going home to my wife. Take care Eddie. I'll see you around I guess. And thanks for helping Brock. I couldn't have done it without you." Venom smiled and said, "Thank you, Parker. I'll definitely see you around." They both leapt off and swung their separate ways as the sun sank below the skyline.


End file.
